Naruto and the Seven
by nightmareyasha
Summary: chapter 1 summary: Naruto and friends have recieved an Arank mission. they take a break from traviling in a hotel where they are paid an unexpected visit from the enemy. plz r


I don't Own Naruto or any of its characters.

But The Seven are my Creations.

Prolog: In A dark Room We see seven siluets. "You all know your missions, now Go" "yes Sir"

In Konoha….

"An A rank Mission! Awesome," shouted an excited Naruto. "what will we be doing?" asked sakura. -"Well We Aren't Sure. You will be filled in by the Client, Sesshomaru," Answered Tsunade. "Alright is Kakashi-Sensei Going?" asked sakura

"no he is off on a jounin mission, So Jiraiya will go with you. Along with him you will be accompanied by Gai and his team."

Gai, Jiraiya, Lee, Neji, and Tenten were waiting for them at the gate.

"Lets Go Lee." "Right Sensei." "…" "This will be fun." "I wonder what kind of girls we will see"

"So how far is Suka Village?" asked Naruto. "About a three days trip" answered Gai.

"then we have no time to lose. Lets go," said Neji. And with that they were off.

"Hello Tsunade…" said a woman in a dark cloak. "Can I Help You?"

"Yes, you could come with me quietly…" answered the girl.

"What? Who do you think you are?" Tsunade said standing up.

"My name is, number 4, Mio of the fist." She said as she removed her hood and Blue mask. As she revealed her face we see that she has short blue hair and a scare in the shape of a flame on her forehead. "Now that the introductions are over… will you come… or will I have to use force…?"

"Well you can try, but you will fail!" Shouted Tsunade as she charged Mio.

"Just as I thought… What a nuisance…" Tsunade was about to connect with Mio's Face when a blunt pain hit her in the stomach sending her through the wall.

"I didn't even see her move," said Tsunade as she got off the floor. "And you never will…" said Mio. "Uhn" Once again Tsunade had been hit in the air. "one more hit…" with a crushing blow Tsunade hit the floor. "Onl… only 3 hits and I… I can't move!"

"I was told you could fight… how disappointing…" Mio Grabbed Tsunade and vanished.

6 hours later…

"Ooooh, such nice breasts…" giggled Jiraiya. "We will stay here tonight."

"Ugh, pervert hermit you never change," sighed Naruto.

"Everyone these will be the parings for the night. Naruto, Lee, Neji you 3 will share Room 501.

Tenten, you and sakura will share room 522. Jiraiya and me will be in room 258. I know its far away but it was the only room left." Announced Gai.

After everyone had gone to bed the girls lay awake talking of boys and such.

Tap tap tap. "I'll get it Tenten." Said sakura as she scurried out of bed. TAP TAP TAP

"Coming." Said sakura as she approached the door. Right as she grabbed the doorknob a searing pain hit her stomach. "Uhn.. A…gmmp" was all she could muster as she saw the blade sticking out of her.

"Sakura is everything O… Oh my GOD, SENSEI HELP!" screamed a terrified Tenten.

"Shh…shh, shh little girl. You will both be ok if you tell me where the nine Tailed fox is." Whispered a man in a dark cloak.

"Who are you." Asked Tenten as she reached for her kunai.

"Well I would hate to be rude. My name is…" said the man as he removed his hood and white mask. "Number 6, Bokken-Sai of the sword." Medium black hair with red tips where now shown. A scar of the kanoha's symbol was on his left cheek.

"Now that I have answered your question will you answer mine? Where is Naruto?"

"I will never tell you," shouted Tenten as she threw 3 kunai. Just before they hit their target a sword knocked them away. "How sad… no you must die." Tenten hit the floor. " I will take this," said Bokken-Sai as he held up Tenten's left arm.

2 minutes earlier…

"Lee did you hear that? Lets check it out, be careful not to wake Neji." "Right"

After getting dressed, Naruto and Lee walked towards room 522. A scream was let out.

"That's Tenten, Naruto lets hurry!" in seconds they reached the door.

"Wha… where did the door go? Lee, what are we gonna… Lee where did you go?"

"What are you talking about Naruto, I'm right here…wait, Genjutsu."

"ooooh smart boy." Bokken-Sai said behind Lee. "LEAF HURRICANE," Lee shouted as he began to spin on the floor. The first leg sweep came and Bokken-Sai easily dodged it with a jump. But the second sweep hit Bokken-Sai in the waist sending him flying off the Balcony.

"Wow nice kick," Bokken-Sai said as landed on his feet. "HERE I GO," Shouted Lee as he jumped off the Balcony, his fist charged with chakra. His fist connected with Bokken-Sai's face. "I hit." Bokken-Sai stopped right before he hit the wall.

"Are you ready to get serious?" "Wha…What?" Stammered Lee. "prepare yourself Little Leaf."

Bokken-Sai Began to charge Lee. "Ninja Art: Seven Blade Jutsu," Seven swords shot out of Bokken-Sai. One in his right hand, one in his left, and the rest spun around him.

"Ready… STRIKE," The Five swords stopped spinning and lunged at Lee.

"One," Lee dodged it. "TWO," It grazed Lees cheek. "THREE," It dug into Lee's right elbow. "FOUR," Missed Lee's knee by an inch. "FIVE," Gashed Lee's Right Shoulder.

" SIX AND SEVEN." 13 slashes hit Lee.

"It Seems I have no choice…" Said a bloody Lee as he removed his weights and the hit the floor with a giant thud. " Now I get serious."

End of chapter one. If you guys like it let me know and I will write more. Yay


End file.
